Colorectal cancer, cancer of the large intestine and rectum, is second only to lung cancer in the amount of cancer deaths caused each year. Approximately 5% of all people will develop colorectal cancer within their lifetime. As is true with many other cancers, early detection of colon cancer or its precursors greatly increases chances of survival.
Precancerous polyps begin to form in the colon when cells in the lining of the intestine mutate and begin dividing rapidly. If left untreated, 8 to 12 percent of polyps will become cancerous tumors. Polyps sometimes bleed, and there may be some noticeable rectal bleeding that leads to early detection of precancerous growths. However, most of the time, this blood is invisible to the naked eye and is only detectable microscopically.
Gastrointestinal imaging can be used to accurately identify precancerous polyps and can thereby be used to prevent the development of colorectal cancer. The diagnostic performance of gastrointestinal imaging, including but not limited to computer tomography (CT) imaging and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), may be facilitated by distending a desired body part prior to and during the diagnostic procedure. Ideally, distention is maintained throughout the procedure to obtain the most accurate image. Currently, it is known to distend the colon or other body parts of an individual prior to and during examination by direct connection of an insufflator to the proximal end of a rectal catheter or insertion tip that is inserted into the rectum of the individual. With this device, air or carbon dioxide (CO2), for example, can be introduced into the colon. The sudden introduction of a sizeable amount of air or other gaseous media to an organ of the patient may cause the patient to experience discomfort or even pain.
Currently, the practice of using an electromechanical insufflator to comfortably control distension of the colon with carbon dioxide for radiographic imaging of the colon, typically referred to as CT colongraphy (virtual colonoscopy), is mostly utilized with computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices. Distending the colon with a gaseous media during such diagnostic procedures to open the colon's lumen provides a high to low contrast boundary defining its interior surface when exposed to X-rays when using a CT scanner. The radiologist can then view the resulting surface image in either 2-D or 3-D post scan to identify anatomic abnormalities, such as pre-cancerous growths, on the surface of the colon that could potentially represent a disease state in the colon. Currently, an operator of an electromechanical insufflator determines whether the organ of the patient to be scanned has been properly insufflated with the distending media by comparing the pressure and volume data from the insufflating device. In addition, an operator of the electromechanical insufflator may initiate a scout scan using the computed tomography or magnetic resonance imaging device to further evaluate whether the organ of the patient has been properly insufflated. Further, an operator of an electromechanical insufflator may be stationed in an adjacent viewing room to a CT suite where the patient and the insufflator is located. Thus, the operator may not be able to adjust or control the insufflator unless he is located in the CT suite with the patient and the insufflator.
Therefore, there exists a need for an insufflating system that is configured to simplify techniques for distending an organ for acquiring images as part of a medical imaging procedure. Moreover, there exists a need for an insufflating system that provides greater control over the delivery of the insufflating medium to safely deliver and distend an organ in a manner that is comfortable to the patient.